Kopak's Hunt 2: KMES Search and Rescue
Prologue “KRRT….One small step for a Toa..KRRT…..One giant leap…KRRT…for Matoran kind….KRRT” “Hey!!! Quit your show-boating and get back into the ship!!!” Toa Kopak, currently floating in orbit around the Aqua Magna on a space walk, leader of the large organization KMES, Now first toa in space. In the last few weeks he’s been faced with a lot of troubles; villainous toa, Mechanical Rahkshi, zombies; but his mind does not rest on those past happenings. His mind is fixated on what the future holds. The future of the Tehktranuians and the future of his organization. He and the remaining KMES members, paired with a former enemy, Zoruxx are headed for Jadax Magna, on a desperate mission to help any survivors. A mission of Search and Rescue. Using Axorla Nui as their transport they are headed toward their destination as we speak. Chapter 1 Kopak drifted back to the ship, once known as Axorla Nui. His tether was drawn back and he returned to dock with ,toa ]]Zoruxx]] ready to receive the great space pioneer. "So icicle, how was it like to be the first member of the matoran race in space???" "Aqua Magna looks so beautiful from up here. Like a glistening blue marble in the vast emptiness of...." "Geez!! I didn't ask for a life story!!! Anyway we need you back at central controls; its about time we resumed the mission" "Alright. Begin the atmospheric de-compression of the chamber so we can remove our helmets" Zoruxx went up to the wall and flicked a few switches and soon precious oxygen began filling the chamber, producing a marvellous hissing sound as it did. After de-compression was complete, the two removed their helmets and the doors ahead of them split in two automatically to reveal central command ahead. The room itself was a wash of silver and white and was all very neutral and aesthetically modern. The walls were lined with neon green screens and the KMES members were all at the stationed at individual screens monitoring Axorla's progress. The whole thing was technology of a extremely high calibre "All this technology is too over bearing if you ask me, Zoruxx. Is a simple door where you have to push too much to ask for??" "Can it snow-cone! I can get enough of it." Zoruxx inhaled "The sweet smell of beautiful machinery. Just how I like it!!" Kori, who was manning one of the computer screens, swivelled around on his chair to see Kopak and Zoruxx before him. "Ah, commander Kopak! How was it out there in the bleakness of space then??" "Great views, that’s about it. Status report??" "We're cruising at about 17,000 mio per minute and all systems seem stable. But there are minor issues. Some of these readings and alerts are not comprehensible by the lot of us. They are far to complex. Sometimes I wish Yeq were here" "I'm sure those may be insignificant, since the ship seems to be weathering fine. Carry on Kori" "Yes, sir" se said returning to the screen. Kopak and Zoruxx continued walking down the room, observing the masses of technology surrounding them. "Now what ice-cube??" "Now what?...Now we head to the planet that Kopek informed us about....and were gonna be quick about it. Those guys aren't going to die in vain, and I am not going to stop searching till every single one of them are brought to safety" Kopak walked into the centre of the room and buckled into the commander's chair atop a higher platform. "Everyone, fasten up, the mission begins now!!!! Kori lock sensors on the Sonic reciever signal that Kopek sent me; Matu,Zeb start thrusters so we can leave the cruising speed. This is gonna be one hell of a ride!!! All systems go!!!" Axorla Nui rocketed forward at backbreaking speed, hurtling toward Jadax Magna at an unimaginable rate. Chapter 2 "Groan.....What happened....Did we make it???" Kopak slowly regained conscientiousness to be surrounded by darkness. He clutched his face to realize that his mask no-longer rested there. In a mild panic he began feeling around to get an awareness of his surrounding to find he was still at the commander’s post. Suddenly a large clunk was heard, though not in his immediate surroundings. The ceiling above him began to flicker, before white light filled the room, temporarily dazing him. "Rise and shine Ice-cube!!" Kopak rubbed his dazzled eyes to see Zoruxx with his hands around a large lever, and all the other KMES operatives out cold at their positions. "Zoruxx? What happened??" "In was a rough descent. You wusses passed out due to the high pressure," Zoruxx slapped his chest " We iron fellows are a lot more durable. Anyhoo, It was I who had to man the ship during the hell-storm, whilst you ice-heads were catching zzzs" Kopak, unbuckled himself from his seat and placed his hand on Zoruxx's shoulder "Well kudos to you Zoruxx!! Good to have you on the team!!" "Oh yeah, the ship was badly damaged during atmospheric entry........nothing I can't fix though. Also here's your Eliki" "Where did it go?" "It fell off after you passed out,*Cough*Wuss*Cough*" Kopak snatched it out of Zoruxx's hand, and then went to reawaken the other members. Zoruux went over to inspect some of the matoran's status screens when a small porthole caught his eye. "Hey snow-cone!!! Get a load of this!" Kopak came over and, he too, gazed out of the window. The world they witness was none like their own. The surface was desolate and de-hydrated, and the arid earth screamed death. Carcasses were strewn about the place and foreign carrion feeders circled the air above the fractured texture of the planet. The air was a thick, musty yellow and the faint silhouettes of the suns were just visible. "That’s encouraging" Kopak smirked uneasily. Suddenly a flash of green sparks and electricity flared behind them, startling the two. They turned round to the the matoran KMES members standing before a gaping hole in the machinery, with the green sparks flickering from it. Kopak ran to the assembled members "Is every one okay? What the heck happened here?" Kori replied," Every one's fine but the neon green machinery panel seem to be damaged. But why the outbursts of the electrical charge happened, I is a mystery to me...." Fahu interrupted,"We may be all in one piece, but where in karzahni is Matu??" The group looked amongst each other but Matu was nowhere to be found. During this little conundrum, Zoruxx seemed to be interested in something else. The gaping gash in the machinery. It was not a new piece of damage but happened recently; probably during the descent to the planet. Zoruxx wanted a closer look at what was within the machinery but it was a far too dark to see anything. On his suit, he activated a small, shoulder mounted robotic arm with a miniature LED light at the tip. It extended into the gap and began systematically moving from left to right "Hmmph....nothing in here but circuit boards and transistors..." The light continued panning through until amongst the circuit boards until is revealed a glowing Iden was staring back. "ARGH!!!" Zoruxx yelled with shock and stumbled backwards to the floor, damaging the robotic arm. The rest of the group turned to see what the heck had just happened. Kopak helped Zoruxx up. "What is it???" "m-m-m-m-ma-ma" Zoruxx was still riddled with shock "Spit it out man!!" "Mask!!" "What??" "A mask!! A kanohi! An, an, an, an Iden!!! Staring at me?? In the mechanics!! With green energy pulsating around it!!" "What?? Where? Let me see this mask" He too went over to the gap and using his ice powers like a mirror, reflected light into the gap. Once again the glowing iden was there, perfectly still staring back. "Holy mata nui!!" Yelped Kopak, taking a few steps back. The rest of the matoran and Zoruxx came to inspect the mask. Though the mask was glowing the lights of the eyes were dimmed. Zoruxx, wearily, reached out to touch it. At the very point of contact the eyelights blasted green energy at Zoruxx, throwing him across the room, and the rest of the machinery around collapsed from the wall. The mask was not single entity. It had a body to boot. Before them stood a toa of white armour, with pulsing green energy in between. The toa stepped forward to see the group all staring at him. "Why are you guys all looking at me like that??" The voice was so unbelievably familiar. Queg stepped forward. "Matu?? Is that you?" Chapter 3 "What do you mean is that you??? Of course it’s me Matu!!" He down upon his neon green body, and was immediately shocked "Holy muaka!!! I'm, I’m I’m, glowing! I’m tall! I’m, I’m a great toa hero!!!" Across the room Zoruxx lay injured on the floor, still smoking from the energy blast. He raised himself to his knees to see the toa standing around the matoran and Kopak. "So, thats how you want it huh??" He began summoning his element. "I'll show ya how Zoruxx does it!!" Electronic panelling began tearing off the walls and flying toward Matu. Zeb turned around to see the shrapnel flying toward them. "Everyone hit the deck!!!" The metal panel struck Matu and the panel began wrapping around him. "Zoruxx!! Stop!!," yelled Kopak, "Its Matu!!! He'll surely be killed!!" The metal plates enveloped Matu and began constricting his body. Then suddenly, in a flash of green energy the panels disintegrated; to reveal Matu surrounded by a glowing, green orb. Matu, from a rather defensive, recoiled position, looked up to see himself safe from harm, surrounded by the green energy. "Woah," he said, clearing his throat and relaxing himself,"That was close.....and where the heck did this force-field come from??" Zoruxx guiltily approached Matu "Ooh, um...sorry 'bout that," he rubbed the back of his head ", Heh, heh....won't happen again" "Never mind that," interrupted Kopak," But his question was a good one; where did that force-field come from?" Upon uttering the words a small sensor had emerged on Kopak's suit and began feeding information to his brain. "Whoa, that’s one heck of a sensation", said Kopak, almost stumbling. After a moment to regain balance he began processing information. "These sensors indicate..." he paused "...That your body is giving off masses of unstable radiation" Matu was about to freak before being stopped by Kopak. "The radiation isn't harmful. In fact, it’s what produced that orb of energy" Matu looked down to his glowing surface. "Whoa, so I'm indestructible??" "I wouldn't say destructible," said Kopak walking away," You have about the defensive power of a kanohi Hau" He reached the main computer across the room. "Computer, perform task; run CCTV footage.....I want to get to bottom of how this happened" Searching relevant content................*...........*..........*......*........*......*.....* Content found...Performing playback The others grouped in front of the massive screen. Playback showed the rough re-entry and the camera's vision was often distorted due to falling machinery. It also showed most of the Members delving into sub consciousness. To the right of the screen a strange glow began surrounding the machinery in Matu vicinity. The group leaned forward. With a brilliant flash of fluorescent green light Matu was dragged into the machinery before him. KRTXTKTXTKKTXKKTXXTKTTXKKXX Static flared on screen Video stream disrupted.........attempting to re-locate data "Don't bother. We know enough" He turned to Matu "Welcome to toa-hood brother" Chapter 4 Kopak stood atop the commander’s platform. He looked around to see the matoran hard at work at their stations. As Axorla Nui neared its destination, coordination would be vital. He had, however, tasked Zoruxx with a very different task. His briefing was to what he did best; invent. Kopak had handed Zoruxx a Capture Cube which would provide him with any necessary materials and equipment. He was tasked to firstly create new Upgrade Disks for the group so that they could survive on the surface of the planet. This was his first priority. chapter unfinished to be continued Characters *Kopak *Zoruxx *Several other KMES members including; *Kori *Yeq (mentioned) *Matu *Zeb *Fahu *Queg Trivia *This article was most voted on the site at -- 15:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Ids5621 Category:Ids5621 Stories Category:Tehktra Nui Saga